The objective of the proposed research is to study the dynamics of changes in fertility behavior and attitudes associated with migration. We propose to determine whether attitudes and behavior of recent migrants resemble those of their areas of origin or (because of selective migration) those of the area of current residence. Also to be investigated are the changes in fertility attitudes and behavior that occur over time, and the dependence of these changes on the factors of age of the migrant, the type of migration (individuals vs. family group) and type of current residence ("ghetto" vs. "integrated area"). Data would be primarily obtained from a sample survey to be done in Philadelphia area, with sampling and interviewing carefully controlled to permit reliable analysis in terms of the above factors.